


Fly On The Wall

by suyari



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Drivesuit Kink, M/M, Yanten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yancy smiled and pressed a knee forward, pleased when Tendo’s thighs parted like circuitry fluid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly On The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr (two years ago).

Tendo liked to pretend the drivesuit did nothing for him. He thought he concealed it well enough, but everyone knew. Raleigh took a lot of joy out of prodding Yancy with the information. As if he were completely oblivious to what the thought _did_ to his older brother. He’d grin at Yancy in the most idiotic way as Tendo greeted them before their drops, chatting away with them like he wasn’t thinking about how Yancy looked in it. The way locking in both secured Yancy and empowered him in the most absolute way. Pretended when they got back, cheerfully talking away safe in LOCCENT where he couldn’t see.

Really, Yancy didn’t know how Raleigh talked him into these things, but he had to admit, the way Tendo’s eyes first widened in surprise, then quickly darkened in want did things to him that were probably illegal in several states. Tendo blinked, mouth opening and uttering absolutely nothing before hanging wide. And if that wasn’t an invitation, Yancy would kiss a kaiju.

“You said it was urgent,” he said, hands out innocently.

Tendo made a strangled noise in an attempt to clear his throat.

Yancy quirked a brow. “Should I come back later?”

The LOCCENT master’s adam’s apple bobbed enticingly, wonderfully framed by his starched shirt collar and crisp, PPDC issue tie. He blinked once, twice. His eyes dropped clear down Yancy’s front, causing the blond to smirk. Confident, he strode across the room. Tendo looked up but didn’t move, allowing himself to be crowded up against his station. The fact that he was still trying to maintain professionalism was admirable. Hands behind him, clutching the curved surface so hard they were going white.

Yancy smiled and pressed a knee forward, pleased when Tendo’s thighs parted like circuitry fluid. He leaned in the rest of the way and rolled his hips, eyes holding Tendo’s. The shorter man’s wide and almost entirely swallowed in darkness. His lashes fluttered on a moan as he was forced onto his toes. “ _Yancy_.” The sound was low, deeply rumbling and Yancy lost all control, leaning in to kiss him.

Tendo came back online at the first press of their mouths, throwing both arms about Yancy’s neck and drawing him close. The kiss was hardly chaste and only got more filthy as they tried to absorb one another wholly.

Yancy gripped Tendo’s hips, sliding his hands around to his ass and lifting him up to press him back against the console. Tendo’s legs swept around him, locking tightly, trapping Yancy between them. It wasn’t as much contact as Yancy would have liked - the suit keeping him contained and unable to feel the return press of Tendo’s erection - but he found he could hardly care when Tendo made those sounds, rutting up against him with increasing urgency.

He had to let go of him to steady them as Tendo’s military issue slacks sent him sliding under the contact, shifting them both out of alignment. Hand gripping the solid surface of a row of switches. 

“Yancy!” Tendo gasped, jerking beneath him. “Yancy! Yancy!”

Yancy captured his wandering mouth again, sucking lips and tongue into his own. Rolling his moans around inside his mouth and swallowing them down for safe keeping. His crew was going to be furious. Raleigh was going to be a smug asshole. He’d probably have to avoid the lot of them for a week.

It was worth it.

Tendo made a sharp sound, hands grasping him against the ass, fingers sliding over the protective armor. They hooked just under it, fingertips digging in so Yancy could feel the pressure against his muscles through the circuitry suit.

“Fuck, Tendo!” he rasped, overwhelmed with the passion the other was showing. And just how long had he been keeping _that_ to himself?!

Tendo cried out, arching in his grip. Yancy looked down, watched the stain overtake the greyscale uniform and promptly followed him over. His head dropped to Tendo’s shoulder and they panted against one another trying to regain their bearings.

After a moment or two, a sound began to permeate the dwindling roar of blood in his ears. He lifted his head, frowning slightly. Cheering. That was definitely cheering.

Tendo reached behind them and flipped something that made an audible sound as it disconnected.

Yancy went scarlet.

Tendo laughed and kissed him.


End file.
